(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic tea maker device with buoyancy structure, and more particularly to the tea maker device that enables tea to slowly seep into tube members through an interstice between a limit flow rod and a through hole, and after a period of time a tea outlet opens, thus allowing the tea to automatically flow into a teacup, thereby achieving effectiveness of timing and automation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Because of great number of persons brewing tea, accordingly, quality of brewing tea is increasingly being paid attention to, particularly steeping time of tea leaves must be timed to perfection. If the steeping time is too short, essence of the tea leaves will not be completely infused into water, while if the steeping time is too long, then taste of the tea will be too bitter and astringent. Hence, control of the steeping time of the tea leaves is an absolute necessity, and only then can a pot of good tea be brewed. However, present methods for calculating the steeping time rely on experience and judgment of the person brewing the tea, and thus enormous deviations frequently occur while controlling the steeping time, and is generally difficult for a beginner to accurately keep track of the appropriate steeping time. Consequently, in order to accurately control the steeping time, a teacup provided with a timer device has appeared on market, which realizes separating the tea leaves from the tea by means of setting the steeping time on the timer device, thereby ensuring the quality of the tea. Nevertheless, because the timer device atop the teacup relies on a battery for electrical supply, and moreover, a circuit board needs to be configured within the timer device, thus, manufacture and usage costs and problems of environmental protection make the timer device an unideal solution. In addition, the timer device lacks eye appeal, and manifests a feeling of brusqueness, moreover, the timer device is difficult to clean, and there is a fear of damaging electronic parts within the timer device. Accordingly, such timer device is considerably unideal in practical usage.
The present invention primarily comprises a teacup, a percolator cup and a cap, wherein the teacup provides for containing ready steeped tea. The percolator cup is fitted atop the teacup, and a receptacle is defined within the percolator cup having two tube members configured within the receptacle so as to vertically protrude therein. Lower portions of the two tube members are interconnected with a passage there between, and a through hole is defined in a base of one of the tube members. A float is configured within one of the tube members, and a limit flow rod is affixed to a bottom end of the float, whereby the limit flow rod provides for penetrating the through hole. A plug end is joined to a bottom end of the flow end. An adjustable press arm is configured within an upper portion of one of the tube members, and a pull rod is disposed within the other tube member. A plunger head is configured at a bottom end of the pull rod, and which maintains a tight seal with an inner wall of the tube member. In addition, a filter seat is configured at a base of the percolator cup, and a plurality of sieve pores are defined in the filter seat. A tea outlet is defined in a base of the filter seat, which provides for the plug end of the limit flow rod to furnish sealing thereof. Furthermore, a cap is fitted atop the percolator cup.
An objective of the present invention is to provide functionality to set steeping time for different tea leaves, and, moreover, enable automatic flowing of ready steeped tea into the teacup, which can then be drunk. Furthermore, an automatic tea maker device with buoyancy structure of the present invention provides a prompt, convenient, and simple method for brewing of tea, while furnishing an eye appealing outer appearance.
To enable a further understanding of the said objectives and the technological methods of the invention herein, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiments.